Aq Qoyunlu
General Information Sunni|tech_group = Muslim|government = Sultanate - Tribal Federation|rank = Kingdom|tag = AKK|capital = Diyarbekir (418) (1402-1469) Tabriz (416) (1469 - July 1, 1501) Yazd (433) (July 1, 1501 - 1504) Baghdad (410) (1504-1508) |culture = Turkish (Oghuz)|development = 72 (1402-1408) 55 (1408-1462) 61 (1462-1468) 135 (1468 - February 4, 1469) 430 (February 4, 1469 - July 1, 1501) 356 (July 1, 1501 - January 1, 1504) 161 (1504-1507) 6 (1507-1508) }} is a Sunni Turkish federalized tribal sultanate located in the Anatolia and Mashriq regions of the Near East, both in Asia and Europe.; emerging from the holdings of and the Sunni during 'The Grand Campaign' era. On the starting year of 1402, the country will border many fellow Sunni nations: in the southwest, , and in the west, in the northwest and in the east. The other nations on the borders are Orthodox in the north and in the northeast, and Shia in the southeast. Over years of being chipped down, 's last province will be annexed by Shia in 1508. See also: , Decisions Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions Form Turkey * Requirement(s): ** Primary Culture is Turkish ** Is not: ** Administrative Technology at least 82 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Konstantinoupolis (151), Hudavendigar (317), Sugla (318), Ankarah (326), Adana (327), and Erzurum (331) * Effect(s): ** One random owned province with Primary Culture Turkish: *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Can embrace Turkish Ideas and Traditions Restore the Sultanate of Rûm * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , , or ** Is not the Emperor of China ** Primary Culture is Turkish ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Is not a subject (even a tributary) ** Is not a Nomad country ** Religion Group is Muslim ** Does not exist: , or ** Own core province(s): Konstantinoupolis (151), Kocaeli (316), Konya (323), Ankarah (326), Sivas (329), Erzurum (331), Kayseri (2364) and Eskishehir (4434) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Change to a Monarchy ** Gain government reform Ottoman Government ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change government rank to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Anatolia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Rûmi Ideas and Traditions ** Gain 25 Prestige Aq Qoyunlu Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** +20.0% Cavalry Combat Ability * Ambition: ** -5.0% Land Maintenance Modifier * Ideas: ** The White Sheep: *** +1.00 Land Leader Shock ** Unite the Clans: *** -20.0% Cavalry Cost *** +1.00 Yearly Tribal Allegiance ** Turko-Iranian Bureaucracy: *** -20.0% Core-Creation Cost ** Dynastic Appanages: *** +25.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Expansive Diplomacy: *** +1 Diplomats ** Religious Pragmatism: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Qanun-nama-ye Hasan: *** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier Category:Countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Turkish countries Category:Tribes Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Oghuz countries Category:The Grand Campaign Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Asian countries Category:European countries Category:Near East countries Category:Sultanate countries Category:Tribal Federations